The present invention relates to the simplification of the construction of vending and dispensing machines so as to make their components more economical to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, unlikely to malfunction and easy to maintain.
Vending machine construction has been highly diversified. In the prior art the means and mode of their construction and assembly has constantly shifted and changed. The reason for this is the fact that no fully satisfactory machine has been yet contrived. The machines of the prior art are often too complex and expensive in their construction and in many cases very difficult to service. If they have been economically fabricated they have normally not lasted and they have required constant attention and repair. It is to such problems as this that the solution of the present invention is directed.